1. Field
The field of the invention is devices for the holding and carrying of face and nose wipers by skiers, and more particularly such devices that permit the use of the wipers without holding them by the fingers, so that the hands may be generally otherwise occupied.
2. State of the Art
Nose drip is a very frequent accompaniment to the cold weather outdoor activity of skiing. This requires frequent wiping of the nose and/or face by facial tissues or the like. Heretofore, a skier with irritating nose drip has generally found it necessary to stop, disengage at least one pole and one ski glove, retrieve tissues, handkerchief or the like from a pocket, use it and return it to the pocket for later disposal. This troublesome sequence often leads skiers, especially children, to use such wiping expedients as the sleeves of their jackets, to avoid such trouble, bother, interruption and delay. This solution is generally unattractive to older skiers, and also to the parents of said children. Often, rather than interrupt the ski run, the skier endures the irritation of the nose drip until the run is over, a solution which can take a considerable amount of enjoyment out of recreational skiing.
The prior art does not, to the knowledge of the inventor, contain any device to aid in this problem of skier nose drip.